A Nordic Situation
by iamaliteraltrashbag
Summary: Despite being totally different people, the Nordics somehow manage to get along. Follow the adventures of an obnoxious Dane, a violent Norweigian, a monotone Icelandian, a scary Swede, and a surprisingly badass Fin.


**Here's Chapter 1! If you can't tell, this is kinda just like a comedy of the daily lives of the Nordics. Hopefully, Norway doesn't choke Denmark by the end of this.**

Mornings were, without a doubt, the worst time of the day for everyone.

Lukas was always pacing around the kitchen, waiting impatiently for his coffee to finish in the old maker and shooting glares at everyone who dared look at him. Even Berwald got intimidated by it. As the Nordics adjusted to living together, they all simply stayed out of said room until Lukas would crawl out, holding his coffee mug with the Norwegian flag on it.

If Lukas didn't sound scary, look at Tino. Small as he was, the guy was terrifying in the mornings. He was the first one awake, commonly seen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He shoots anyone who talks to him before he finishes an innocent smile before kindly saying, "Wait for me to finish or I'll rip your head off." Which is the reason he sat alone every morning.

Emil wasn't as bad as everyone else. He'd just walk downstairs, casually wave at everyone, say hello to Lukas (somehow avoiding death) and go out for a morning walk. Nobody saw him until hours later. According to Emil, "I'd rather stay outside during a tornado than in that house with Lukas staring holes in my soul and Tino threatening to eat my eyes out."

Mathias was just as excited in the mornings as he was at night. He'd kick the door to his bedroom open and slide down the stairs, shouting aloud, "Good morning, beautiful world!" and then getting strangled by Lukas for disrupting the peace. He'd ignore everyone's bad attitudes and drink a shot of espresso or vodka to wake up - either would do.

The only somewhat normal person in the morning was Berwald. He didn't get sleepy at night and he didn't get grumpy in the mornings. Nobody really understood why, but they were grateful for it. He made breakfast for everyone, washed all the coffee mugs and waited for everyone else to calm down, which didn't take long.

This morning was no different, as expected.

Berwald walked downstairs to see Tino sitting alone at the table, sipping on some coffee. He didn't feel like getting his head ripped off, so he swiftly walked past him and into the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet and grabbed a mug (with the Norwegian flag on it, of course) and set it down on the desk with some coffee grounds. He didn't need milk or sugar, since Lukas liked it black, as opposed to Mathias and Tino, who poured half a bag of sugar into their coffee.

A few minutes later, Lukas was walking downstairs with a hand on his forehead. He looked at the table in the dining room. By now, Tino was done with his oversweet mess of coffee, but to be safe, he didn't try to engage in conversation. He slid past the Fin and into the kitchen, sighing in relief at the sight of the coffee set-up Berwald had left out for him. He grabbed the cup and put it underneath the old coffee maker, putting in some warm water and grounds and taking a seat on the kitchen floor, impatiently waiting.

Lukas flinched when he heard the loud _Thud!_ of Mathias' bedroom door and the loud (yet muffled) "Hello, world!" Coming after it. A few seconds later, he heard loud footsteps leading into the kitchen and-

"Good morning, Lukas!"

Lukas' eye twitched slightly as he shot Mathias a cold glare. Despite the fact that everyone was terrified of said glare, the Dane didn't seem to notice, only stepping closer and holding his hand out. "Need help up? I understand if you're too weak and small to get up on your own."

Lukas smiled and grabbed the Dane's hand. lifting himself up and letting go right after. "Hey, Mathias?"

"Yeah, Lukas?"

"Your tie's messed up. Can I fix it?"

"Sure."

Lukas reached forward and grabbed the man's tie, taking it off his neck and then strangling him with it.

Emil walked into the kitchen after and watched Lukas strangle Mathias with a cocked brow.

"I won't even ask," he said with a sigh, grabbing his coat from the hanger and walking outside of the house. Berwald walked in right after, holding two coffee mugs. He walked past the two and tossed the mugs in the sink, starting to wash them. "Luk's," he said as he washed, "d'n't let y'er cof'ee get c'ld."

Lukas stopped strangling Mathias, the latter inhaling sharply and pouting, and ran over to grab his coffee, chugging the entire thing in one gulp before tossing it lazily into the sink. "Thanks."

Tino made his own way into the kitchen, holding a small, white dog in his arms. "Morning, Lukas. Morning, Mathias. Morning, Su-San. I'm taking Hantamgo for a walk." He waved as if he wasn't scarier than Ivan a few minutes ago, grabbing a dog leash from a counter on the side of the kitchen and hooking it up to the bouncing dog's neck, taking him outside and closing the door behind him.

Lukas sighed, leaning back against the counter. "Damn. I never realize how scary we are in the mornings until it's over."

"You mean how scary _you_ are!" Mathias hissed. "I almost died! What happens if I die? You'd be missing this awesomeness."

"Ugh, you saying that makes me wanna get my tie again."

Berwald rolled his eyes. "Y'u g'ys 're sc'rier th'n me."

"True," Mathias said, "Lukas and Tino make me wanna piss myself."

"Whatever," Lukas scoffed, rolling his eyes, "you make me wanna-"

"I'm back. All of you shut up now," Emil announced as he opened the door and tossed his jacket off. "Morning's over. I don't wanna be in Hell any longer than I have to be."

"Morning, Emil," Lukas grumbled.

Everyone, truly, hated the mornings.


End file.
